


Se soulever

by DidiNyx



Series: stars in our darkest nights: excerpts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Banter, Extended Metaphors, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Guilt, Historical References, Humor, Light Angst, Literary References & Allusions, Other, Past Character Death, Platonic Kissing, References to Shakespeare, Self-Discovery, The Debate Club AU no one asked for, lams is part of the full fanfic in case you're wondering, peggy is so sweet, thomas is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: "Honestly," Thomas spoke up. "I don't think we need some Cicero marching around here, using his new power to take advantage of us.""I am not prone to failing, alas," bragged Alex, complacent."Shall I remind you the only reason that your here is because Washington took pity on you and crowned you king?""'Kings Never Die.'" Suddenly, he could feel the winds and sun from Nevis. Rachel's hair swept her face in the wind, and her blue eyes gleamed excitedly as young Alexander ran to her at full speed, holding out his arms to embrace her. Her impulses were his. That was definitely something he had come to know.Hell, everyone had to make him feel all emotional and shit today.





	Se soulever

"Sir?" Alex said, knocking briefly before slowly opening the door to Washington's office. "You there, or-" Yep. There the teacher was, at his desk, typing something away. He looked up and smiled at his student's arrival. "Alexander!" he said welcomingly. "Do come in. We have some things to discuss before the debate meet."

"Ah," Alex said, trying to ease away from his nervousness. "So the usual."

Generally, yes, Washington was pretty intimidating with his big size and lack of hair. But Alex always scolded himself for being such a scaredy cat around him. Heck, Alex was granted the priceless honor of being one the only kids that could sass and question the forty-something-year-old Virginian veteran without getting a serious, merciless lecture that normally scared even the most hard-ass teens senseless. (Like _Scared Straight_ , perhaps, Alex thought.) In fact, Washington went out of his way to help Alex constantly. He didn't get annoyed when Alex jokingly called him Old George. No other kid would've gotten away with saying his first name, but Alex was an exception. Upon reflection, Alex realized it shouldn't have been a strange concept: A fatherless son, a sonless father.

Alex sat down across from Washington and laced his fingers down with a smile he hoped didn't reveal his timidness. "Uh, how's Martha?"

Washington smiled. "Mrs. Washington is just fine, thank you. Did you enjoy the bagels she sent you?"

"Yes," Alex chuckled, recalling how flustered he was when sweet Martha shoved the pink box of bagels in his hand last Sunday. "Now, you can't refuse this for this comes from the bottom of my heart," she said, totally serious. Alex joked that it really just came from the local doughnut shop, but Martha wouldn't have it. "No, son!" she said cheerfully, walking away. "That's made from my blood and tears! Hope you don't mind, hon!" Alex frowned now. _Maybe because of John anyone with a Southern accent is rather appealing? Damn his charm._

Besides. She was so motherly...

"She has a way with words, that's for sure," Alex joked.

"Indeed." Washington suddenly turned his laptop to face Alex. "Read this, son."

Alex narrowed his eyes, sitting the laptop on his lap. Frowning, he read out loud: "' _Newberry St. Paul's College is happy to welcome downtown's college with teens also desiring to work in the field of business and law... Any winner of the debate is entitled to a share of money that could either benefit the school itself or a charity of its choosing..._ Sir, I already know all th-"

"Look at the last three sentences." Washington tapped on his desk impatiently, though his voice remained even.

Alex scrolled.  _It is, however, not guaranteed that the winning school's earnings will remain intact if it so happens to win the finals at the end of the year's debate game with the other East Coast schools-_

"What!?" Alex cried. "They can't- they can do that?"

Washington sighed. "Apparently."

"So, you mean even if we win, there's still a possibility our own money and championship title can be taken away from us?" Alex demanded.

"I'm sorry, son. But yes. As leader of the debate team, I thought you should know."

"I appreciate the information on such short notice, but- _Wait_ , did you just say...?"

"Leader." Washington smiled yet again. "Or Captain, whichever you prefer." The teacher saluted and continued as Alex gaped: "That's right. Captain Ham leading King's College and their future prodigies to victory-"

"B-but, sir-"

"Now, Alex," Washington said teasingly, "I didn't think you'd turn down this offer-"

"N-no, sir! Of course not! But-" Alex took a shaky breath. "What about... Burr?"

There was a shallow laugh from the teacher. "Burr's position was never actually confirmed. Plus, Alex..." His voice softened into something that almost seemed like admiration, much to Alex's astonishment. "We all know you work harder than anyone here. Your essays, your preparedness, going the extra mile just so everything's organized and in order. You deserve this position. No pressure."

Finding his voice, the new captain said: "Sir, I don't know how to accept this..."

"Ah, but much like those bagels, you will. And victory will be sweet."

Alex shooked his head. "T-thank you, sir, I-"

"Don't mention it. Also, a little birdie told me that you were having concerns about Jefferson and Madison's role in this debate meet?"

"I, uh, whatever you heard it's probably Jefferson's f-"

"You can have part B of their portion."

"I- What? So, wait, I'm captain and all of a sudden I get to wipe the shit-eating grins off their-" He paused when Washington gave him a _Seriously, dude?_ look, straightened and cleared his throat. "I mean, thanks, gosh, I was so worried... I knew I probably could've done their roles better but I didn't actually imagine..."

"Well, you got your wish. You do have their portion memorized."

"Pfft, do I?" Alex pulled out a whole packet of hand-written notes and displayed it for Washington. "Practically the whole thing. If someone screws up, _someone_ has to be the one to save our asses."

"And that person is always you..."

Alex swallowed. Had he gone to far? "Um... well, hypothetically." Yes. That's a good answer. Not to forward, but firm nevertheless.

"Well, we're both going to be late to the pep-talk if we stay here chatting and whatnot." Washington took his laptop back and stretched. "Would it be too much to hit you with one more surprise?"

Alex opened his mouth, but before he could reply Washington rushed: "No, no. I have to go. But... well, look in my drafts. My email to you. You'll see."

And without another word, he was off.

Curious, Alex did as he requested. A single paragraph was highlighted:

_Son, I know we've all been discussing the charity in which to send the prize money we could possibly win after this month's debate meet. I've been thinking about, and though there are so many organizations that need our help, I thought there was one that was truly relevant and close to our hearts. I've spoken to the team and to other students in your classes- specifically your friends- and we've all decided that the money we could raise will benefit Puerto Rico's harsh condition in the aftermath of Hurricane Maria. Maybe it'll give you some closure. We truly appreciate and love you, Alexander. Thank you for all you do. This is our ode to you and to anyone else who has ever been once powerless._

Alexander shut the laptop and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he could feel the winds and sun from Nevis. He could clearly see the beaches, the stars, the sand. Mother was waiting for him, and she was as beautiful and as youthful as ever despite of her tragedy that Alex was only partially aware of then. Her red hair swept her face in the wind, and her blue eyes gleamed excitedly as young Alexander ran to her at full speed, holding out his arms to embrace her. 

* * *

"Care to join us?" Thomas teased as Alex entered the History room, his feet propped on the desk with that stupid grin on his face. Alex rolled his eyes, feeling his confidence renew when Washington gave Thomas a stern look. Shouldn't he know by now not to interrupt the veteran when he's discussing a vital game plan and pep talk? Especially when he was prone to castigate? Alex practically pranced to his seat as Thomas complied to sit properly. 

"Hi!" Peggy stage-whispered to Alex, pom poms waving excitedly as her curly brown hair bounced. Technically Peggy Schuyler was still in high school, but she was allowed on campus to be part of King's cheerleading squad that accepted members across the state to participate in games all across the East coast. (Good thing the Schuyler family had money...)

Alex smiled and waved, then sat next to her step-sister Angelica (though that was never mentioned, God forbid) who nodded at him appreciatively, She also had curly hair, though black, today tied back in a small bun that meant she was ready to slay some shit like the queen she was. She wore a simple white blouse and jeans that contrasted to her sister's cheer uniform, short and almost as colorful as her personality. Compared to Peggy, Angelica was intimidating. Not _Washington_ intimidating, but Alex was still lucky they were friends now, or else they'd probably be rivals since they viewed each other as equals (their combined personalities making a clash extremely unpleasant) when otherwise they were both inimitable. 

"Yes, thank you, Alexander, for arriving," Washington said warmly. It was almost awkward now, knowing the email he was destined to read. "Now that your captain has arrived-" Peggy gasped and squealed as everyone else gaped, some smiling and others nervous. "-we can now go over any changes in schedule."

Angelica gave Alex an encouraging smile. Burr met the ginger's eyes and gave him a questioning look. _No bother, he'll be fine. Not like he really wanted the title as captain anyway. Though I guess Burr never really opens up about his aspirations..._

"First, the actual debate meet will start later than scheduled because of some assembly, plus buses are running slow."

There was a collective groan, even from Peggy. Though not an attendee, she surely was passionate about their work. "I know, I know. We'll have to chill in the cafeteria for a bit, but at least we can go over any lines and portions that are needed. Speaking of which..." He raised a sly eyebrow in Thomas and James' direction. "Jefferson? Madison? I'll take portion B off your hands."

Thomas looked at James for some information but James shrugged.

"Alexander will be borrowing your part."

"Sir-" Thomas started, but Washington held up his hand and explained: "The introduction to your key points will still be done by you, and the reasoning, which I've already made clear to Alex. Plus, you can back up Angelica and Burr when it is needed."

"What are we? Ghostwriters now?"

"You understand that desperate measures call for change, yes, Jefferson?"

"Thank you, sir," James spoke up for Thomas. "We'll do our new roles just fine."

"That's the spirit." Upon this sentence, Peggy grinned. Obviously, she was just as ready as Angelica, though she couldn't keep as much stoic composure. "Listen, we've worked so hard for the past three months. I believe we have what it takes to advance to the next rounds. And if not, I am proud either way and so should all of you." He individually met the eyes of every student: Alex, Angelica, Thomas, James, Burr and even Peggy. "And remember, there is always opportunity from failure. Well!" He clapped his hands and tapped his clipboard. "Discuss among yourselves. I need to check in."

Washington left. James checked his phone. "Twenty minutes, at most," he said, and Thomas huffed, obviously still annoyed at Alex's victory.

Alex tore a sticky note from his notebook as Angelica turned towards him. "So," she said. "How does it feel, outranking all of us?"

Alex chuckled. "Well, I'm honored. But don't worry, I won't be bossy. I'm still the same, you know. I'll help you guys, challenge you guys, whatever."

"Shocker," Angelica teased, pushing her own notebook to him. "Read through this?"

"Sure." Alex blushed. All this praise from Miss Perfect herself was just overbearing, more than Eliza's own sweet-talk. 

" _Honestly_ ," Thomas spoke up. "I don't think we need some Cicero marching around here, using his new power to take advantage of us."

"Oh," Alex said without looking up, "do you mean to compare me with Cicero because we're both considered the _newbies_ and _outsiders_? We both have a way of intimidating our enemies, I'll give us that... Catiline was indeed bankrupt during he and Cicero's banters, and you are as to Cateline as I am as to Cicero, so I wouldn't talk. But, I admit, you remind me more of Julius Caesar-minus the glory and, shall I specify, emphasizing his downfall."

Angelica frowned. "Both of their careers got ruined anyway."

"Hmph." Thomas crossed his arms. "And your own ambitions won't cause a downfall?"

"I am not prone to failing, alas," bragged Alex, complacent.

"Shall I remind you the only reason that your here is because Washington took pity on you and crowned you king?"

"'Kings Never Die.'"

"Say that to all the regicides of history."

"And now he's quoting Eminem..." James sighed.

Alex finally looked up, jaw clenched. "Would you rather me quote Shakespeare?"

"Here he goes," mumbled Burr. 

"They think you Macbeth," Thomas concluded, and this time Peggy groaned. "Ambition is your folly-"

"-I'm a polymath," Alex finished.

"-a pain in the _ass_ -" Thomas tried to correct.

"You guys are all pains!" Peggy said with no particular scorn. Sensing the high waters, she distracted the others by showing her new cheer. Thomas, a very one-track minded person, immediately clapped and cheered though obvious tension still ached in his eyes. Alex was observant to know this much, but didn't respond to it. 

Angelica raised an eyebrow at Alex, perhaps silently scolding him for being so childish, and so the latter shrugged and eventually Washington appeared again to lead everyone off to their destination. _Please_ , Alex prayed to whatever divine being who may have been listening, _don't let Thomas be an ass and ruin everything. Also, um, tell one of your angel things to deliver my message that says he can choke on a dick. I would say it myself but I'm on thin ice._

Peggy interrupted Alex's thoughts by touching his elbow. "Hey," she said gently, and Alex jumped back, swiping at her arm.

"Woah, kitty," she giggled.

Alex turned pink. "Don't call me kitty. That brings back bad memories."

"Okay..." She went through her purse and held out a small, golden pin. "I, uh, wanted to give you this."

Alex studied it in the palm of his hand. " _Se soulever_... Rise up."

"Yeah." She rubbed her arm nervously. "You made me feel confident when I felt like nothing... I could easily confide in you." Peggy looked up at him with her pretty, youthful eyes. "I want to give you the same confidence, though I doubt you need it..."

Alex held the pin to his heart. "Thank you, Peggy. I- I don't know what to say."

"Then don't." She smiled, those dimples obvious. "Save your breath for the debate. Thanks for- for being the brother I never had." She gently kissed him on the cheek. "Don't hate me for this." 

Then she skipped away to Angelica.

Stunned, Alex got behind the rest of the group. _Brother..._

Hell, everyone had to make him feel all emotional and shit today.

**Author's Note:**

> queennyxie.tumblr.com Come holla at me xoxo
> 
> Part of my larger fanfic "stars in our darkest nights": https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004696/chapters/32250036 Please read! I'm looking for feedback. It's very interesting and I am sure you'll like it.
> 
> Not convinced? Here's my previous single fanfic also from the same plot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354270 There's lams so yeah
> 
> (psst that Shakespeare reference was lame ik i used the lyrics from take a break because i didn't bother to elaborate but hhhHH)


End file.
